Kingdom Heartz
by Alyana Enders
Summary: Ray was walking down an alleyway when a stranger greeted him. Who is he?
1. Ray's newfound treasure

[AN] sorai: Hey welcome readers. As you probably guessed this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, my fave. V-game, and Beyblade, my fave anime. It came out pretty good, well later. Oh yah disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Precis. I also DO NOT own Rika and Sasha. (They belong to Dark Dragoon. Read her fics, they are excellent!)  
  
***************************  
  
"Ray! Ray, wake up dude!" Tyson yelled from behind the door. Ray groaned mentally 'how come Tyson gets to get extra hours of sleep and I don't?' He rolled over and pretended that he was asleep. 'Maybe, just maybe I can pull this off!'  
  
"We are going down to breakfast so hurry up!" Tyson begged Ray to get up since Kai wont let him leave until everyone was up. Ray thought that for once he won.until the door open and a familiar voice rang in Ray's ears.  
  
"RAY WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Rika had screamed in his ear so loud that he jumped several feet in the air. A few seconds later he came crashing down on the floor painfully. "Owwwwwwwww." He complained loudly. "That hurt!" He was about to kill her when he realized that she had just left to get some breakfast. 'Sheesh! She doesn't even give me enough time to yell at her!' Ray decided that whining wouldn't get him anywhere so he got dressed and headed out the door.  
  
'Why did Tyson wake up so early?' Ray thought as he searched for his lost teammates. 'Oh yah! The big buffet at the new restaurant was holding a contest. The winner would get a week's pass for the restaurant.' Ray facefaulted. "That's our Tyson." He walked out of the hotel and decided that by the time he got there even Tyson would have finished eaten. 'Time to talk a little short cut!'  
  
Ray rounded the sharp turn with relative ease and sped deeper into the alley. 'Damn how did Rika get there so fast! Wait she probably isn't even there. Why do I care anyway! She's just an annoying baka!' Ray's thoughts however, were interrupted by an old man. He had a long cloak covering his body and a hood over his head. He had amber eyes that reflected his wisdom. (I know really cheesy. Blame the writer's block! ^^)  
  
"What is troubling you young one?" He spoke in a calm Chinese accent. "Have you come to try and retrieve the sacred sword?" "The sacred what? Um. no but how do I get it." Ray asked his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Just open this trunk." The old man pointed to an old trunk that Ray could have sworn wasn't there before. "If you are chosen you will open it."  
  
Ray tried and opened it with relevant ease. "You are the one that the sacred 'keyblade' chose. You must have a good heart to be worthy of such an honor. But I must warn you. Only hardships and trail shall be bestowed upon you for a period of time. Good luck." With that the man stood up. He was slightly shorter than Ray. Ray looked in his amber eyes for a second, and then he seemed to disappear.  
  
"What the hell?" Ray blinked. He looked down at the sword that lied in his hand in admiration. It was black and the handle sort of enclosed his hand. It had a key like appearance to it also. The handle had a keychain on the end. (Think of Lionheart and Oblivion crossed. (To all the Kingdom Heart owners. ^^)) He removed it and the blade shrunk to the size of a real key. Ray smirked as he pocketed his newly acquired keyblade. Then another thought ran through his head.  
  
"Shit! I forgot about the others!" He ran off at the thought of Tyson wolfing down food with Ray's money. Tyson had taken Ray's wallet. 


	2. Money, amusement parks, and Amazing swor...

[AN] sorai:I'm back in action! I would like to give thanks to my few and loyal reviewers. *Gets all teary* U really like me. U really really like me!  
  
Kai: Naw! They like us not u.  
  
Sorai:I know that this threat has been used against u before but I always keep my word. If u talk 2 me like that again I'll use my secret authoress's power. *Grin's evilly* Bwaahaahaaheehaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Eeeeeeepppp! She's gone crazy.  
  
Sorai: No I just do that 2 freak other people out! And judging by u it still works. Now Ray do the disclaimer buddy.  
  
Ray: What the hell! Why me? ^^;;  
  
Sorai: Cause Ur the hero in my fic Ur the coolest bladebreaker I've got much worse planned for Kai. Bwaahaahaahaa!  
  
Ray: Good points!  
  
Kai: *Glares at sorai* Hmph!  
  
Sorai: Kai don't 'Glare' at me or I'll through u in the pit of endless doom!  
  
Kai: Hah! It can't be worse than hanging out with u.  
  
Sorai: That's It! * Snaps finger and a trap door opens up near Kai. It was full of Rabid Fan girls* Kai ur next stop is in there so just keep talking!  
  
Kai: Eeeppp!  
  
Ray: Sorai don't own Beyblade or Rika and Sasha (They belong 2 Dark Dragoon. Read her ficcy's) ********************************************  
  
Ray ran into the big restaurant forty-five minutes later and started looking around furiously for the giant pile of food that Tyson usually orders. After an additional five minutes of searching Ray headed toward a small section in the back.  
  
"Yo Ray! What took yah?" Rika asked with a giant grin on her face. She was wearing a tight black shirt with the words ANGEL written in silver on it. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue flare jeans. And even Ray had to admit that she looked good. "I got here two hours before you did. Not even you can be that slow!" Ray just stood there panting for a minute then he slowly walked towards Tyson. "Gimme. My. WALET TYSON!" Ray yelled in between breaths. Kenny and Max started laughing. "No wonder Tyson volunteered to pay today" Said Kenny in between his heavy chucking. "Tyson did WHAT!" Ray went up to Tyson until he was inches away. "Exactly how much money did you spend Tyson" "Not much." Tyson responded nervously. He was worried about his health. "Only $250 or so." "$250!" Ray launched his way toward Tyson and started pounding him to the floor.  
  
"Ya know this is getting good." Rika whispered into Sasha's ears and started to walk away." Save me a seat will ya? I'm going to get some ice cream." Sasha was wearing a blue miniskirt with a red tank top.  
  
After thirty minutes the bladebreakers finally thought of a way for Tyson to repay Ray. He was forbidden to touch and borrow any of Ray's money for five months.  
  
"Ray what Exactly made you so late?" Kai asked Ray suspiciously "Ya Ray was it a girl?" Asked Sasha. "Come here Raymond." Teased Rika in a voice slightly higher than her own. "Shut up! No it wasn't a girl for your information." "Yeah it was three." Rika responded for Ray making everyone (cept Kai and Ray of course) burst out laughing. "NO! It was an old man." "So Ray you spend more time with the elderly than practice beyblading." And with that Kai walked away leaving the group of teens to make fun of Ray.  
  
*********** KAI **************  
  
Kai was leaning over the circular dish that he was using as a beystadium. Dranzer was spinning furiously as it awaited his master's orders. 'Hmph if Ray wants to get better then he's going to have to spend more time practicing and less time checking his e-mail.' Suddenly Kai stood up and walked to the nearest window. He stared into open space and thoughts came into his mind.  
  
'I've got to be strong I.I cant give up. I promised my grandfather and myself that I would be the best. I said that I alone would hold the champion's name.' Kai walked to the dish again and saw an almost dying blue beyblade in the middle. "Don't give up Dranzer. You got to be strong." ' I've got to be strong' Kai reminded himself.  
  
A white light emerged from his beyblade. Kai held his hand out, as if someone told him to do so. Immediately the light wrapped around Kai's hand. Then it took the form of something else. He stared at it for a second then a smile curled around his mouth. He remembered his grand father telling him about the legendary 'keyblade' and how it was so powerful. Kai stared at his new keyblade. ([AN] Sort of what Ray did, no?) It was black and was thick and sort of wide. It had a sharp tip and a sharper edge. (Think of Metal Chocobo and Oblivion together. Oblivion rules! ^^)  
  
*************** THE OTHERS ****************  
  
After Kai left Tyson had suggested that they go to the amusement park. They had went and now six hours later were returning to their hotel. (I'm way to lazy to write it all out sorry. ^^;;)  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Max asked an extremely annoyed looking Ray. "No it was a walk in the park Max!" Ray said sarcastically. "Especially when Rika called me by my real name instead of Ron like I asked you guys to do." "Why? What happened when she called you Ray?" Asked Kenny. At that moment Rika, Tyson, Sasha and Max had just bursted out laughing. "He. got chased...by like.one million fangirls!" Said Max trying to control his hysterical laughter. "I had to run around the park for like ONE HOUR to lose them! They are really hard to lose ya know." Said Ray wincing as he spoke of the horrible event.  
  
Rika had then just noticed something. "Ray. Where's your headband?" She asked pointing to his forehead. "It umm. Had to be sacrificed." He said looking up at the sky. Everyone else had just found a new wave of hysterical laughter overwhelming them. Rika was on the floor because she was laughing so hard. "Laugh while you can guys cause I will get back at you later." Ray mumbled under his breath. "What.what did you say Ray?" asked Tyson who had just recovered from laughing. "Ohh nothing. Lets get going before it gets really dark.  
  
**********************************  
  
Max had just finished getting ready for bed and was lying on his bed. He turned his head to look at the lucky charm that Precis had given him today.  
  
'She said that it would give me luck and alloy me to keep all my friends. I hope she's right!' And with that Max rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
*************MORNING************  
  
Max had just woken up and had spent the last half an hour trying to go to sleep. He was now pacing around Ray room waiting for someone to wake up. 'Aurgg! I'm soooooooo bored. Why wont someone just wake up so we can talk or something.' (AN/ HA! Don't make me laugh. More like so you can annoy someone to death.) Max's eyes darted from one corner of the room to another wanting something to play with. Then his eyes fell on Ray's keyblade. He walked over to it and starred at it. 'Wow! That's so wicked! I wonder if Ray already saw it?' Forgetting that Ray was on the bed next to him, Max shouted. "RAY! RAY! WAKE UP THIS IS SOMETHING YOU 'HAVE' TO SEE!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Sorai: Mwahaahahhaa! Another evil cliffhanger. And that was pretty long right?  
  
Kai: I guess it's okay. And I liked the Ray part. *Smirked evilly*  
  
Ray: EVERYONE PICKED ON ME!  
  
Sorai: Sorry Ray. It had to be done for humors sake. Later pplz!  
  
Okay review and tell me what planet he should go on fist. Treasure Planet or The Digiworld.  
  
Sorai: I have some pretty good things planned out for Treasure Planet. (Ya Skysurfing rules) Did I just say that? I'm such a klutz. ********************************* Umm. yeah I reposted this chappie because I decided that Max shouldn't get a keyblade. I mean c'mon. I can't even see that kid harming a fly. I only gave him one because my little brother was threatening me with his plastic sword. (It hurts! -_-;;) But now I've hidden it so he cant hit me. ^-^ L8ER DAYZ! 


	3. New guys in town

Sorai: I'm baaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk!  
  
Kai: Lemme guess. You're sugar high.  
  
Sorai: * nods silently * Tyson gave me candy! Thankies Tys!  
  
Ray: What type of candy did you give her Tyson? * Looks concernly at the girl that was running around the room singing 'I'm a little teacup' *  
  
Tyson: Some of my homemade candy. * Stands proudly * She said she liked it.  
  
Ray: TYSON YOU BAKA! Only you can take all the sugar that's in your candy. She might have a coma or worse. * Advances threateningly towards Tyson *  
  
Max: Tyson you really screwed up this time! * Gets ready to pound Tyson*  
  
Kai: I don't give shit about the girl. But I can't resist an opportunity to hurt Tyson. * Cracks knuckles and walks ahead with Ray and Max *  
  
Tyson: Eeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!! * Turns around and runs away *  
  
Sorai: Weeeeeeeeeee hahaha! * Is hanging by the chandelier on the ceiling * This fun!  
  
Max, Ray, and Kai: Holy shit!  
  
Ray: How did she get up there?  
  
Max: Screw that thought! How will she get down?  
  
Kai: * Stands there looking horrified when a loud 'crack' was heard. Looks up in time to see the chandelier fall on top of him * OOWWWWWWWW!  
  
Sorai: That was fun! Me wanna do it again!  
  
Ray: Well at least she got down. ^-^;;  
  
Max: Yep! ^-^;;  
  
Kai: HELLO! HAVE I SUDDENLY BECOME INVISIBLE OR SOMETHIN'! HELP ME UP!  
  
Max and Ray: Oh yah * Helps Kai up*  
  
Sorai: * Ran into wall *  
  
Ray: Ouch! That had to hurt.  
  
Sorai: Maxy do the disclaimer * faints *  
  
Max: Ummm. Right, well anyway same as before. Sorai doesn't own beyblades or Rika and Sasha. On with the ficcy!  
  
********************************  
  
"RAY! RAY WAKE UP! YOU 'HAVE' TO SEE THIS!" Max bolted through the door that separated his and Ray's room.  
  
Ray shifted to the side and cracked open his groggy eyes. 'It's five in the morning. What could Max possibly want at this hour?'  
  
Ray closed his eyes and prayed that Max would go away and leave him to sleep. But his wishes did not come true.  
  
Max just jumped right on Ray's bed and started to poke Ray until he was certain that he was awake. "Ray guess what." Max asked in his usual overjoyed voice. Ray grunted in response. "Anyway," Max continued, "IFOUNDTHISOVERTHERE!" He spoke way to fast for anyone to understand. "Max start again and don't mess this one up or I'm throwing you out." Ray pointed to the door at his last few words. He was only acting grouchy because a hyper boy just woke him up at five in the morning with no apparent reason. "Just look!"  
  
Ray looked into Max's hand, then his eyes widened. In his hand was his own key-like sword.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" He asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
Max sighed. 'Didn't I just tell Ray?' "I already told you. I found it over there. Why do you want to know?" Max asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Cause that's mine." Max just sat there gapping at it then he shook of the surprise. " So I guess you already know about it." He said grinning sheepishly. "Yup. And it's called a keyblade." Ray smirked at the boy who was lying on his bed thinking.  
  
"What are you calling your blade Ray?" He asked finally. "Huh?" Ray was taken by surprise at that question. "I dunno. I guess Tiger Fang!" He responded after a good amount of time passed.  
  
  
  
While the two ranted and raved about unknown things Kai was just getting up. 'Damn whats all that noise!' He changed into his regular ensemble and walked out to see what was the cause of all this noise. He peeked into Ray's room and saw Ray, HOLDING UP A KEYBLADE!  
  
"Hey. Just where the hell did you two find that." He demanded rather than asked.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of confusion mess-ups and frustration Max and Ray had finally explained what happened. "Hmm. I guess we should continue our day as usual until we find something else to do?" Kai said and with that he got up. "Where are ya going Kai?" Max asked in his normal tone. Kai just grunted something that sounded like 'training'. Ray stood up and ran after him. "Hey Kai I'll face ya!" "Fine but you wont be so lucky this time." He said. A small smile crept onto his lips.  
  
******** Training Room ************  
  
"You ready?" Kai asked while he took out his blue beyblade. 'Dranzer is gonna wipe him.' "I was born ready." Ray retorted. He took out his Driger blade ad set it in the launcher.  
  
"Then it's agreed. I officially declare this a beyblade battle." Max said while running into the room. Ray and Kai just stared at him wide-eyed 0.0. " Sorry," Max apologized. "I just had to say that. Anyway 3."  
  
Both Ray's and Kai's hand gripped their launchers tighter.  
  
"2"  
  
They got ready.  
  
"1"  
  
Kai and Ray stood there waiting for the 'Let it rip' phrase but it never came. That very second the window nearest to them had just completely shattered. " What the hell?!" Was Ray's initial response. He looked at the black thing that broke the window. It was small and looked wounded. Ray had never seen an animal like it. Never.  
  
Suddenly Ray eyes shifted towards the broken window. Two boys were climbing through it. One had brown spiky hair, red shorts and shirt, and a blue and white vest. He also was sporting a keyblade. The other had silvery-light blueish hair that was hanging a little below his elbows. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt that had a black 'X' on the front and back. With dark blue pants. He also had a keyblade.  
  
"Sora!" the silver-haired boy yelled to his companion. "Lets kill them quick." "Sure thing Riku!" Sora yelled back at him. It was good having Riku back on his side.  
  
After five more minutes of slicing Riku and Sora had disposed of the last few black thingies.  
  
"Wha." Was all Ray could utter out. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak. "How." Max also could not say on sentence. "Shit!" Kai seemed to have regained his use of speech.  
  
Sora finally looked across the room at the gawking boys. "Yo guys! S'up. My name is Sora." He said walking up to them.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sorai: * still in dead faint on the floor *  
  
Ray: I wonder when she'll wake up? -_-;;  
  
Max: No idea. -_-;;  
  
Kai: -_-;;  
  
Kenny: Hey guys what did I miss. * Sees girl on the floor * Eeeppp! What happened to Sorai?  
  
Ray: Long story.  
  
Kenny: And where is Tyson. * Looks around the room *  
  
Ray: Oh yah! We forgot to beat him up! * Runs away looking for Tyson *  
  
Max: Wait for me! * Runs after Ray *  
  
Kai: * Runs after Max and Ray *  
  
Kenny: Why do I even bother asking? -_-;; 


	4. New girl

Kingdom Heartz Chappie 4  
  
Rayne_Sora: I changed my pen name as u c. Some of my friends like calling me by my nickname, Rayne, better than Sora, so I changed it. Oh ya back to the task at hand. * Blinks * You guys actually WANT me to keep writing? * Blinks twice * Wow! This was just a one shot idea. I didn't expect to get any reviews.  
  
Kai: Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with the story shall we?  
  
Tyson: Looks like Mr. Crabbypants is a little grumpy today. * Starts laughing *  
  
Ray: * Snickers under his breath *  
  
Max: * Starts laughing also *  
  
Kai: Hmph. * Smirks * Whatever. At least I didn't wet the bed today Tyson.  
  
Tyson: * Turns beet red * I umm.  
  
Ray: * Burst out laughing * Can't.Stop.Laughing!  
  
Max: Bedwetter! Bedwetter! Tyson is a bedwetter! * Rolls around the floor laughing *  
  
Kenny: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Tyson: . SHUT UP!  
  
Everyone (other than Tyson): 0.0  
  
Rayne:0.o Umm.Ookkaayy. Lets start the fic already. Ray you got disclaimer duty Bro.  
  
Fangirl #1: RAY!  
  
Rayne: Oh no.wait a second! How the hell did you get in here!  
  
Ray: I should run now.  
  
Rayne: * Nods head solemnly * Take Kai with you K.  
  
FG#2: KAI!  
  
Kai: Damn press. * Runs off to god knows where *  
  
Ray: What the hell? Kai wait for ME! * Runs after Kai *  
  
Rayne: RAY! Who's gonna do the disclaimer now?  
  
* Hears crickets chirping *  
  
Rayne: Come'n! It's not like you'll die if you say the disclaimer!  
  
Everyone: * Look at each other nervously * Oh yah! What that there. * Points to a corner where a ninja is hiding holding one of those star thingies threateningly *  
  
Rayne: -_-;; Point taken. OK then I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own beyblade or Rika and Sasha but I do own Precis and the plot.  
  
"Hey I'm Sora!" The brunette said while walking up to them and sticking out his hand.  
  
After introductions were made the three Bladebreakers were showing their newfound friends to their hotel room. They were only three doors down from their room when. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream erupted from their room as Ray, Kai, and Max bolted towards the room.  
  
They burst open the door and gapped at what they saw. 'It's those weird black thingies again!' Ray thought as Riku and Sora passed through them already taking out their swords. After quite a bit of slashing and slicing the black things were completely eliminated from the room.  
  
Max was bewildered. He thought that they were weird black cats. "Why do you keep killing those cats!" Rika looked at him with a confused expression. "Umm. Max." She said quietly " In case you didn't notice. THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL US!" She screamed the last part out so loud that Ray had covered his ears but still heard her. "Yeesh! Relax Rika." Ray said trying to comfort her. "You don't have to yell ya know."  
  
"Who asked you wonder boy!" Rika said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The tension in the room was finally broken when the one and only, Sasha, decided to join into the conversation. "Hey guys! Who are your new friends?" She asked while gesturing to Riku and Sora with her hands. "He's Sora!" Max said while pointing to the brunet. Sora responded with a simple 'Yo' when Max announced his name. "And he's Riku" Max finished. Riku looked from one new face to another and just shrugged. After that the bladebreakers introduced themselves. "Oh shit! Riku, Kairi's gonna kill us!" Sora said after realizing something. "Man you're right!" Riku responded as her looked from Sora to the door. "Umm. Sorry to interrupt but who's Kairi?" Ray asked looking at them with utter confusion. "Listen. We'll be back in around thirty minutes, Kay?!" Not waiting for an answer, Sora and Riku bolted out the door. "Well, that was unexpected." Rika said breaking the solitude of the moment.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Thirty minutes later the group hear a knock on the door. Max stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" His voice had the familiar bounce in it. His hand gripped the doorknob waiting for the reply "Hey it's us again." Sora exclaimed. Max immediately swung open the door so their guest could enter. Max sniggered a little at the sight. Sora had a big bump on his head that was glowing a bright pink. Riku was walking behind him trying to suppress his laughter. And behind him was a girl. She had short brown hair and was wearing a white tank top that showed her bellybutton. She was also wearing a short pink miniskirt and had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Who's she?" Tyson asked dumbfounded. "Oh yah! Her names Kairi and she was the girl I was talking about earlier." Sora told him. "Umm. What happened to your head?" Max said after examining the bruise. "Kairi happened to it." Riku responded once he let a small laugh out. "You see we were going to get some food for her when we left our.err.hotel. And that's when those umm. things started to attack us. So naturally Sora forgot to get Kairi and Kairi just pounded him." Riku smiled because he just found some suitable excuses. "Hey! It wasn't MY fault that I forgot." He said trying to defend himself. " Oh yah. Who was it then? Riku's?" Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rika, she's Sasha, he's Ray, he's Kai, he's Tyson, he's Kenny or Chief, and the one who open the door is Max." Rika informed, pointing to each person as she said his/her name. "Kairi. Pleasure to meet you all." She said while extending her hand to shake.  
  
After shaking everyone's hand, the group decided to watch a movie and was now debating on which movie to watch. "How bout The Emperor's New Groove?" said Max. He was obsessed with comedy and said it was excellent. "No way! I wanna watch Scream 2!" Tyson yelled. "Tyson we're right next to you. Ya don't need to yell ya know." Ray said while rubbing his aching ears. "Hmph." C'mon you know who said this. Kai stood up and walked to the door and left. "What's his problem?" Sora asked. "Don't mind Kai. He doesn't like to have fun." Max told him. Sora just nodded.  
  
Two hours later Scream 2 was coming to an end. Ray was looking at the wall like it was interesting. He was SO bored. Scream 2 wasn't even scary. He just didn't understand why Sasha, Rika, and Kairi kept shivering and screaming and why Kenny was muttering stuff to himself. After five more minutes of gazing at the wall, listening to screams and yelling at Tyson to shut up, Ray finally had enough. "Yo guys, I'm gonna find Kai or something." Ray said standing up. He'd do anything to get out of there. "Aww. Ray, this is the best part." Whined Tyson. "Yeah right." Ray scoffed." Later."  
  
****************************************  
  
Rayne: Umm. Like sorry for makin' you guys wait but I completely ran out of ideas. So review and give me ideas!  
  
Kai: Or don't and drive her out of the writen' business. * Thinks for a second * Wait! Please don't review and drive her out of the writen' business.  
  
Rayne: Kai! I'm warning you!  
  
Kai: Eep!  
  
Rayne: Better. Now everyone.  
  
All: MERRY CRISTMAS! (Yep everyone even Kai said that.)  
  
L8ER DAYZ! 


End file.
